The Broken Alchemist: Aftermath
by Kaos-Raven
Summary: 5 years have past since the End of the series. For Lieutenant Havoc, it's been five very long years. But a new alchemist comes into the fray with a mysterious past. On their first mission, they descover something horrifying.....


I got this muse on the bus this morning and decided to pursue it. I am going to introduce some new Ideas that I hope you will enjoy it.

CHAPTER 1

Revan lie entrance in a wealth of knowledge. This void of intellect and wisdom had him captivated and completely infused with it's glory.

He had sifted through twenty or so books, and had found the perfect gem among them. He had meant to come for his lunch break, a simple twenty minutes. But he soon found that he had already spent well over an hour within it's pages. He loved books. He loved to gain wisdom. As a child, the only thing important to him was his studies. He wanted to be strong. And was also a fierce contender on the battlefield.

"Revan..." said a soft, fragile voice.

Revan didn't even hear it, as he was lost within his prize.

"Revan..." it said again... this time, He heard it as a fragile whisper.

_What is that? _He thought curiously.

"**Dark Sky!" **Boomed the loud voice of lieutenant Havoc.

This snapped Revan out of his trance immediately. The book clumsily fumbled to the pile of it's rejects, as he shot up into a straight standing position, saluting the Lieutenant. "Sorry Lt. Havoc sir! I was... er... Distracted."

Havoc sighed, massaging his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "Revan, This can't keep happening."

"I know sir. I just, I've only had access to Central library for a few weeks and..."

"Well, just don't let it happen again." he said, shrugging. "Roy has made you my shadow, so follow me around and I'll show you around Central HQ. So, twenty five is a young age for acquiring state you know..."

"Yeah, but not nearly as impressive as that one boy. The young Edward Elric. Is he still stationed here?" He asked eagerly.

Havoc grew silent. The officials at central liked to keep Ed's records under wraps, but as new state alchemist, Revan had a right to know. After a while, Havoc spoke. "Edward Elric has been MIA, presumed dead for five years now."

"Oh," said Revan, sensing the pain in Havoc's voice. "That is such a shame."

"Yeah, it really was a tragedy." Although Havoc didn't seem too interested, he remembered the days following Ed's Disappearance like it had happened yesterday. Noone said a thing. It wasn't the events that he remembered, it was the absence of them. Roy was promoted to Fuhrer for his bravery, a small memorial was held for Full Metal, and then, the world moved on. It was unreal, like some sort of dream, playing with the emotions of those close to the boy.

Havoc and Revan made their way to Central headquarters. An awkward silence was amidst them. This young man was sort of like Ed, and Havoc was disconnected with flashbacks.

"So, what do you specialize in, Dark Sky?" Asked Havoc, eager to re-bury those memories.

Revan looked up with a start. "Oh," he began. "Im a meteorologist." Said Dark Sky slowly. "I mainly deal with atmospheric transmutation. My teacher said it would make her proud."

"Ah!" said Havoc. "Hence the name, Dark Sky. I get it. So, you can manipulate the weather then?"

"That's right," He replied.

The sun crested over the top of central HQ. It was slowly setting into the arms of the horizon, casting purples and oranges across the sky. The top of the orange sphere licked to tip of the building as they entered. The hustle and bustle of HQ was still in rush hour mode. Havoc pondered if it ever stopped at all.

They entered Roy's office. The Fuhrer sat at his desk, shoulders slumped and feet up, his Military uniform shirt lie loosely on the armrest of his chair. His papers and documents were in perfect order, while he himself was a sloppy mess. He sat up and straightened himself when the two entered.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Havoc through his cigarette.

"Yeah," Mustang replied. "All my other men are busy, your all I got. You're on watch duty."

"What?" Choked Havoc, his cigarette flopping to the floor. "Who do we have under our jurisdiction?"

Mustang handed him a manilla envelope. "It's Tucker," he said. "And take Dark Sky with you, brief him on the way."

Havoc sighed. "Oh, alright." He went to turn around. "Tucker huh? This might get interesting..."

With that he left and Revan followed. They made their way down the marble-floored, as Havoc scanned over the papers.

"Who's Tucker," Asked Revan. "And what's the mission?"

Havoc didn't look up, but spoke. "He was a chimera being held captive at the Lab 5 incident."

Revan's eyes widened. The Lab five incident was always shrouded in mystery. "You mean, one of them still lives?" He asked in shock.

Havoc nodded, still not looking up. "He was the soul one. The others where either disposed of, died on their own, or killed by Scar." He glanced for a second at the curious look on Revan's face, but continued. "He agreed that in return for letting him live, that the government would preform monthly inspections on his home. So far the investigation has gone relatively smoothly, But be warned. The things that you find may disturb you, so be careful, and don't let your guard down."

Revan uneasily nodded. Nearly an hour later, They arrived at Tucker's doorstep. The road to the location had long since turned to dirt, hardly resembling a road at all. This really was the middle of nowhere. The house was hardly a sight for sore eyes. Moss hung from the walls and the ceiling appeared to be suffering from dry rot. Termites had taken their tole on the woodwork, and the door barely fitted the hinges. Havoc wrapped the fragile, slanted Doorway.

"Tucker! Lieutenant Havoc of the state army. It's time for your monthly inspection." He waited a while. After no reply, he knocked again.

"Could he be away?" Asked Revan. As soon as he had said this he realized how ridiculous it was. He was a _Chimera, _he wouldn't go out in public.

Havoc confirmed this by shaking his head. "Not a chance." his hand slowly crept toward the holster at his belt. Revan drew his weapon as well. "Tucker! Im coming in!" shouted Havoc.

He kicked down the door and pinned himself to the wall. He rolled off the wall and into the entrance, his gun barrel pointed straight out in front of him. He moved in, creeping slowly through the tangled up mess. He pointed towards the right. Revan, swiftly following, Kept his focus on the left. "Tucker! Come out!" Havoc shouted, moving his gun from side to side, as he overstepped the shredded magazines and ripped up furniture. "What's that switch do?" Asked Revan Cautiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Havoc. "There hasn't been electricity in her in over three years. The hou-" He stopped dead. What stood before him on the wall, was a single white switch. He knew it hadn't been there before. It was surrounded by a slight indent, and had a light scaley texture towards its outer rim.

"It looks to me like a fresh Transmutation," Said Raven after the first glance. Havoc gave him a look and then returned to his stance.

"You hear that?" Asked Havoc, his eyes darting around the room.

Revan stopped. Surly enough, the presence of a sound was just barely making itself audible. "It sounds like... Like... Crying."

Havoc nodded. "Just as I thought. But who is making that sorrowful moan?"

Revan placed his ear against the wall to the side of the switch. "Yep," he said, flicking the switched. Havoc instinctively shielded himself, expecting some sort of high explosion. They heard the sound of a transmutation as the wall disintegrated. What lay before them was an eerie staircase that receded into the darkness.

"Wow..." Exclaimed Havoc with a sigh. "I was not expecting that one." They started their way down the stairs as the crying grew louder. It was crying from the pit of the soul. The kind that makes you never want to be happy again. They emerged from the staircase and heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"**_NINA!" _**Shrieked the Chimera. Before them knelt Tucker, and in his arms were the Disfigured remains of a small child.

To Be Continued...


End file.
